In a cellular system, wireless base terminals (WBTs) cover a wide geographic area utilizing frequency-reuse techniques. It is not uncommon for WBTs to have overlapping coverage areas to avoid null or dead spots that can cause dropped calls. In overlapping coverage areas it is possible for a mobile phone to submit a mobile origination call to a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) by way of two or more WBTs.
In order for the MTSO to operate properly, mobile phone operators expect signals received by the MTSO to not exceed for example a maximum latency and/or maximum jitter distortion level. Furthermore, signals from multiple WBTs must arrive at the MTSO within a set time period in order to be identified as part of the same call stream. This time period is known as differential delay. Current mobile telephony backhaul networks are served by circuit-switched elements (e.g., T1 lines), which have very short delay tolerance. Differential delay is generally not an issue with backhaul lines consisting of only T1 lines.
As telephone companies reduce cost, increase features, and reliability, alternative backhaul technologies are being considered: Ethernet over Copper, Ethernet over Fiber, WiMAX, SONET, NG-SONET, and so on. With the growth of packet-switched (vs. circuit-switched) multi-hop backhaul, and the variability in packet delivery times, differential delay can become a significant problem for legacy MTSOs receiving WBT signals over packet-switched networks.
A need therefore arises for a system for managing a communication system.